Apocalypse Rising Guide to Non-Bandits
GUIDE BY STRIKER087880 Don't worry, you're not the only one whos screamed at your computer when you get killed by Bandits. This is a guide to Survivors (Non-Bandits) who dislike Bandits. APPROACH Everytime someone shoots you, they will likely say "It's Shoot or Die" and something similiar. This is morally correct, sort of. When you see someone, you'll most likely start jumping and saying "DON'T FIRE" or something in the chat. Bandits do this too if you spot them and they will impersonate a Survivor. NOTORIETY A Bandits "Notoriety" depends on their kills. When a person kills 3 other players, they will get the "Bandit Mask" (Can be found in ROBLOX Catalog) and the Mask is permanently on their character. If you see ANYONE with this mask, you should probably open fire, this is a sign that they're a Bandit who means business. If you hear them say "I just killed 3 guys in self-defense" or similiar, they are lying. No matter what you should open fire. MILITARY-GRADE Most bandits will have Military-Grade equipment (AK-47's, Survivor/Military Packs, Mk48's, M4A1's, USP45's, and M870's). So if you have Survivor-Grade Equipment (Revolvers, M1911/Makarov, Shotgun, M1 Garand, and Mosin) then you will likely avoid these Bandits. But how can you tell if their Military-Grade? Easy; Some bandits flash guns and some don't. If one enters conversation with you, say "What guns do you have?" and flash your guns. This tempts them to flash theirs. If you see a Military-Grade Primary, fire IMMEDIATELY! They are bound to open fire in the next minute. LIKE THE SNOW Most bandits approach from behind. If you're ever travelling the roads at Night, flash your screen behind you (First-Person only) every few seconds and check for any players. Do NOT stop in the open or go "AFK" in the Forest. Make sure to also check the forest around you if on a Road, I personally as a Bandit, eliminate many players not paying attention to the Forest. TIME All Pro-Bandits know that Nighttime is the WORST time to Loot and the BEST time to Hunt players. If you're in a City at Night, there's a chance a Bandit has made a base there and is prepared to Hunt you. But, at Daytime, Bandits go out for what's called "Looting Time" which is when there are weak and little zombie hordes. At Daytime, you'll likely find Bandits with their guns down and looting buildings. This the BEST Time to strike them or sneak by them. SUPRESSION The Number One rule about facing Bandits: NEVER let them get behind cover. Bandits, when behind cover, can quickly open their inventory and use a Healing tool and also drop used magazines. When fighting a bandit and winning, never let them get away, always give chase. OUTNUMBERED Bandits. Gangs. Terrorists. Every newbies nightmare and survivors Horror. Bandits will be in Gangs of 2,3, or 4 (Newb-Bandits will be in a bigger group). Sometimes you're alone, and sometimes you have your pal. This doesn't make you "tough" though. Bandits will still ambush you. So if you see a structure with barricades, this the work of a Gang. You should caution these areas. BUT NOT LEAST When you meet a Bandit or anyone for the first time, you might Lead the way. Bad idea. If the person you meet is a Bandit, and you lead, they're behind you and can pull the trigger anytime and most likely take you out before you even turn around. PLAY A Newb-Bandit will have: (Newb-Bandit refers to Newbies and Smalltime) Primary: Shotgun (Double-Barrel, and Maverick 88) or Rifle (M1 Garand) Secondary: Semi (M1911 and Makarov) or Model (625R) Pack: Hiking or Survival. A Dangerous-Bandit will have: (Referring to Newbie Military-Bandits) Primary: Shotgun (M870), Assault (AK-47, and M4A1) and SMG (MP5) Secondary: Semi (M9, M1911, or USP45) and SMG (TEC-9) Pack: Survival or Military. A Veteran will have: (Referring to Pro's at Banditism who can kill at any level) Primary: Assault (AK47 and M4A1), Rifle (Mosin), and SMG (MP5) Secondary: Semi (M9SD, M9, USP45, and M1911) Model (625R) Pack: Hiking, Survival, and Military.